


How It Goes

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Yuletide Drabble Invitational 2014 [27]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, It's Gotham, Misses Clause Challenge, Nothing is Happy and Everything Hurts, On-Screen Catfight and Violence, References to Attempted Rape, References to Child Abuse, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, references to sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She throws herself into the other girl, scratching, clawing, tearing, and getting her fists into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Goes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carolinga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinga/gifts).



> Prompt: Deeper character exploration would be awesome. I love the gritty noirish vibe of the show and would love something like that in my gift fic.

The girls are told to fight for it, and Liza knows how that goes.

She throws herself into the other girl, scratching, _clawing_ , tearing, and getting her fists into it. She's fighting with everything she's got like it's her father on top of her again while she's screaming and thrashing at him, like it's her cousin again who got handsy before she shut him up with blood running down his nose, like it's her own sister taking her clothes, taking her money, taking the boy she used to like before she got this interview.

Liza gets it. She's got this.


End file.
